Singing Prophets and sad tigers
by ichigi111kurosaki
Summary: Ichigo, and Shiro meet Renji and grimmjow at a dance rehersal for bad apple. what happens ten years later when ichigos full powers of prediction kick in? Who will save a broken angel? Shiro/ichi bromance and Grimm/ichi/ren yaoi in future chapters.
1. Songs and, Tigers deadly call

**Singing Prophet!**

**By: Korrine (****Ichigi111****)**

**Chapter #1 'Songs in red'**

**Okay okay, everyone in this class will learn the Bad Apple dance unless they wish to leave."The dance instructor shouted to the crowd who soon dispersed leaving only two children left. The twins. Shiro, the pale twin, and ichigo the sunny tan twin."so you two really want to learn the bad apple dance?" the instructor asked and the twins nodded in response."hurry up grimm before they start" came a very unplesantly loud voice that made ichigo jump and run and hide in one of the small closets. ichigo, only being three, stepped right into the closet just as the rooms doors flew open."are we too late?" shouted a red headed boy with long crimson hair pulled into a poney tail."Nope yer not late everyone else just chickened out." shiro said as he brushed a snowy white lock from his face."my twin brothers here too. hes just shy when someones being loud." shiro said as he went over to the closet where ichigo hid. when he opend it ichigo wasnt there."Ichi? whered you go?" shiro asked as he leaned into the renji and grimmjow noticed the boy ashe snuck up behind shiro and Yelled"BOO!" which caused shiro to jump and fall into the closet. then icxhigo noticed the other boys and began to -Dong hurry and open the door,i have come, even if you try and hide its no use,Ding-Dong hurry and open the door,i have come, its already to late to run,Look through the window,"ichigo said and pointed to the foggy glass."our eyes met,two eyes frozen in fear,"ichigo said as his honey brown eyes turned in to glowing blue surrounded in black."i want to see up close, Ding-Dong, im coeing in,hurrie up and run, lets play tag and have fun! Ding-Dong, ive come in, hurry up and hide,lets play hide and seek and have fun,"then ichigos mouth was covered by a pale hand as shiro covered it."im sorry he cant really speake unless he sings it out. even then its still creepy."renji and grimmjow began to walk closer to the two boys."its okay, waht animal are you two?" he asked."im a white tiger, and ichi, is a really small tiger with long canine teeth." the temporary tiger said to the panther and then bit shiros hand as he caught the albino off gaurd."why,oh why, do you keep me alone, my predictions are true enough. Why oh why must you be so mean dear brother mother has already died, why are you killing us, why do you always keep me in the dark. Your not doomed to a life a~lone,my life time is that alone. They must tell their parents luck when the winter brings the war of shall sing to the children of~" ichigo stopped in his midsentance midsong type thing."children of the dark woods, Why do you not cry for mothers mis fourton? deaR BROTHER IMPARRANT AND IGNORANT BROTHER, he who stands ten meters tall and owns all the wood, blue the beast of the cold woods, red of the fire that burned them down,white is the snow that cools the air and the light fades to darkness, why is this land so cold while thier people rot?"ichigo scream/sang as he ran from the and grimmjow watched as the boy ran."Dose any one wish that i were alive!This face that is rotting its pain full, just kill me now, just kill this pain."Came the chilling ring of ichigos song that travled down from the roof top.**

**twelve years later.**

**Ichigo looked down from the roof and spotted his twin with renji and grimmjow."tch, how predictable." ichigo said as he lifted his hand to the bandaged side of his face."come on you guys letts go."ichigo said to his small group of friends. Shinji,kegio,chad,inoue,ishida, and yumakuchi all stood and began to walk next to ichigo as they left while holding their bandaged arms and faces."Oi, well if it isnt my little song bird brother and his group of freaks. What happend to your face? Did someone finaly throw a torch at ya."shiro said as he sneered at ichigo."Oh wait you cant talk with out singing can you.?" shiro smirked."Well if you ever noticed no one else has ever heard me sing aside from you three." ichigo said with out a song in his face went blank. Ichigo smirked."and these bandages just hid all that weve done to ourselves."Ichigo added before he walked past the three shocked boys as his group followed."your future is dark brother, and its full of pain and loss."ichigo whispered as he passed his pale copy. shiro spun around and watched as his brother dissapeared behind the building."gez he never knows when im joking dose he?" shiro asked."Nope" the other two ichigo and the others walked ichigo realised that he forgot something on the roof and ran back alone to get it. he sped past shiro, grimmjow, and renji."ichi whats wrong?" shiro called after turned and shiro noticed small tears in ichigos eye and part of the bandage on his face was cut off which reviled two swirl marks on his cheek."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHH"he screamed and gripped his head as he colapsed on the floor."Sunlight casts shadows,even so we will still fight the good fight,Though what should i do? This is it,THIS IS WAR!" he screamed as he stood up."the megaphone i tried shouting in was a clear sky slids bye,how can i, what can i? Crying, NO,shoot right to the heart, i have no choice, This, is, war,war situation is at full, Love is blind, Im the heat of this the world is blurred, Oh to see you pleasing someone else. how hard i tried to overeache myself." ichigo said as the bandag on his arm fell off to show long red swirls down them that matched his cheek. "but it dosent suit at all, fight it out, i shall make you gaze upon me!"ichigo screamed as his bandaged eye shown with a red swirl in a completely black then whispered"help me." as a tear fell from his eye. then he was on the ground with shiro at his side. Ichigo.**


	2. Comments Please

**ATTENTION:**

_**Okay i was honestly shocked. Shocked beyond belief, i never knew how much people loved my stories untill i told what Guest said. its amazing, ive already begun to delete stories, but dont worrie, they are going to be redone and revised. im going to start updating my stories and am going to start posting new chapters. i would really appreciate it if you would all comment on whisch stories i shouls up date. ill post the list below and if youd like ill even start a new story that will be updated by writing ideas given to me from you the readers. so heres the list, comment on which ones you think i should post new chapters for.**_

_**Thank you all lots. ^.^**_

**5 Deadly Terms used By Women**

**A Year To Forget**

**Bleached Whiskey Lullaby**

**Egyptian Lovers**

**Hush Hush**

**keep you Ey-Eyes Open/Behind These Hazel Eyes**

**Singers Drama**

**Singing prophets and Sad Tigers**

**The lost portal**

**Times passing**

**To prove it**

**Underworld, Nightworld, And Daybreak**

**Unknown and Unheard**

**Lullaby**

**Slipping Away**

**The Accedental Meeting**

_**Commentn on which you want to read more of and ill begin writing more chapters.**_

_**~Ichigi111Kurosaki**_


End file.
